


Written Memories

by NaptimeNyx



Series: Familiar Feelings [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bittersweet, Errors begone like the thots, Found Family, Legend Has Feelings, Legend centric, Legend has River Song energy and not in a happy way, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Old Man Legend hc, Sweet and heartbreaking all at once, Tages aren't in order help me, Tags Are Hard, Young Hyrule is Babey Must Protecc, this may hurt, timelines are wonky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: Over time pages fill with memories of past loves, family, and friends.  Sometimes, the pages are not needed as a reminder when getting the chance to meet an old friend anew.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Familiar Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866799
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Written Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank a few people in the different LU servers I'm in for helping to inspire this story. As well as thank them for getting my butt in gear to publish my first LU fic in the fandom. You are all fantastic, and downright Legendary. hehe. <3
> 
> Alt. Summary: In which Legend keeps a memory journal and comes across an old friend for, technically timeline wise, the first time.

There was once a time when he truly felt as if he were not alone in the world. It had taken many journeys and tragedies to get to that point in his life, but he could say that he was truly happy.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, let alone the others he has come to venture with. Even if he did ever get the chance to meet them once more after their adventure together ends.

He busies himself with pushing back a few blonde strands, thankful for the pink to finally begin fading from the locks. It had felt like ages for his natural color to finally peak its way through again, perhaps he may have even begun to feel comfortable with seeing the pink so often.

With a faint smile, he adds a few more lines to the page he was currently writing on within his valued journal. He had several, but this one was the one that was the dearest to him. Mainly in part due to the pages keeping account of the more memorable moments he wished to look back on when his own memory, much like the tragic tale of the Cook’s, began to fade.

The pages were filled to the brim with messages to each of the heroes he had grown to view as close friends. Each with a steadily done drawing of each beside their names.

Along with the small writing included details over their favorite and least favorite things, from their silly habits, even going so far as to keep track of ways to sooth them from nightmares, not that he would ever admit to doing such a deed.

As the group proclaimed standoffish Veteran, he did have a reputation to uphold after all.

A noise nearby causes his ear to twitch, in turn making his attention be drawn to the person now approaching him. It was his traveling friend. What an odd thing to say. Friend. It was nice, he thought with a shielded smile.

The Traveler sat down beside him with an eager look, going on and on with many hand gestures about how the Captain had gone so far as to give him temporary knighthood due to feeling that he deserved the recognition.

What spurred that action on, he doubted he’d ever know, but the overjoyed boy beside him sent his heart a flutter with how proud he was at having watched him grow into such a confident young man.

Sure, he had always been that, but sometimes it took a few well aimed pushes from others to truly get that feeling to sink into an individual’s own mind.

With his attention divided, he decided to pocket the small journal for another day, knowing that he’d be writing this down soon as well.

While the Traveler kept talking a mile a minute, the sun caught on a small bracelet that hung snug on his wrist. One he recalled seeing several times on his own during a few of his adventures.

The way the olden sword rested as his side beside his more durable one brought another chuckled from the Veteran who simply waves off his companion’s raised eyebrow in favor of having hope. Well then, he thinks with an internal grin, maybe our paths will cross again after this after all.

* * *

Oh, how right he was he thinks to himself, stroking the spine of the now falling apart journal.

He stays pressed firmly against the cave wall, huddled inside for protection from the outside world. Holed up like a rat rather than a hero if you asked him.

His once mismatched tunic had been steadily replaced with old robes, ones that he felt his old merchant partner would be better suited in than himself while a loosely hung hood took the place of his used to be signature blue cap.

Wrinkles had overtaken his skin alongside the feeling of growing older seeping into his very bones with each passing day. This change caused him to be unable to lift a child sized hammer, let alone the sword he kept secured on his back.

How laughable he must look he thinks with a chuckle leaving his chapped lips to echo in the depths of the cavern around him. Who would have thought that the once great Hero of Legend was being brought down by old age rather than a mighty foe.

Although, he supposes he should feel grateful to the Goddesses, for once, for allowing him the chance to live such a fruitful life. Even if it was unbelievably cruel having to watch the world and its people, those of which he spent years protecting the very fruit of his labor, slowly crumbling to dust around him.

* * *

If he were to be honest, a sinking feeling had overtaken him years prior in his youth when the first inklings of the destruction were upon them.

He knew the signs for he had traveled to the future and the past with the motley crew of heroes that slowly grew to be a new family for him to cherish.

How he recalls _hating_ coming to that realization.

Hating and loving it all at the same time due to feeling as if he finally and truly belonged with a group of people even if he knew a parting was going to eventually approach them.

He simply didn’t expect such a time to come so fast for their group.

However, he was thankful for the traveling due to giving him a glimpse into what to look out for in his time to make it easier for his successor, at least he hoped to.

He had written as much as he could in his journal, keeping the details to himself but learning all he could by asking off handed questions to the ever-oblivious Traveler.

He knew what to expect, he had the plan, he had made the maps and set a course to victory, but the Cook had been right, not every well laid path was the easiest to walk down.

Sometimes the maps didn’t work and no matter how hard he tried to change fate, it kept rewriting itself to fit the goddess damned agenda. It wasn’t his fate to tamper with but Hylia knew how much he prayed he could have prevented such a travesty from overtaking his, and what would eventually become, the traveler's world.

He desperately wished upon many stars and fish that he could protect his kid, because that’s what the Traveler came to be. They may have no relations, but that boy was _his_ and he had failed him.

Or at least, he felt like he had. He knew exactly what he would be told with voicing that opinion. He had it written down after all.

A strained smile makes its way to his face while he cards his fingers over the aged pages in his journal. The ink was fading, but the pictures of each of the heroes stayed intact much to his relief.

He may not remember specific voices or clothing colors in great detail, but at least he could keep their images alive in his mind tucked securely along with several others he promised never to forget.

His ear twitches as the sound of shuffling footsteps and shifting rocks beneath heels that have yet to learn to quiet their step when trekking through a new area.

First was the sound, then the shadows dancing around the young figure’s feet, and then there was that unmistakable mop of curly brown hair that was as untameable as the Cook’s passion for explosives and causing mayhem.

Usually he was even dragging the poor curly haired boy along into the shenanigans, even if the two tried and failed to deny such claims when soot and charred cloth and sparks on their hair littered their bodies after a particularly destructive round of dodge bombs.

The way Smithy looked close to blowing a gasket on the two at damaging several shields and swords with their antics happened to be another memory he had been quick to jot down.

* * *

“H-hello?” A shaky voice echoed within the cavern, drawing the veteran from his reminiscing and making his chest tightened at how frightened the young boy sounded. A very young boy at that.

He hadn’t realized just how cruel the goddesses truly were to send yet another child to practical slaughter for the deeds they had deemed themselves too above to handle themselves. It took many years of training his resolve to keep from letting his anger show and scare off the young Traveler.

“Greetings, young one.” He found himself voicing with a creaking voice, his joints popping while making his way to his feet. Much to his surprise the young boy in front of him meekly offered a hand to him to help him off his feet. Ever the humble one.

Oh, how he wished he could ruffle his hair like the wave of familiarity was begging him to do in that moment.

Curls fall into green doe like eyes with a curious tilt of a head. “I-I’m not that young. I’m 12!” He puffs his cheeks out with a look of determination in his eyes as if he had just declared to take on the gods themselves. 

Something reminiscent of a certain sailor he just knows went on to be a bigger handful than he already was.

However, that confidence the other shared quickly faded as the young boy began to stutter over his words, looking this way and that, kicking the dirt below with the toe of his boot. A nervous tick he realizes the boy never truly grew out of. “I m-mean, I think so? S-sorry…”

From his rather chubby cheeks to the tips of his ears, the young Traveler was turning pinker than what his own hair used to be. How adorable. To think he was so nervous of the other’s reaction to his own embarrassing moment before.

Although, this was practically a different person standing in front of him, yet another pain to his already aching heart, not the one who promised that the hair hadn’t looked as bad as he had felt like it did. Another memory that happened to be jotted down.

“It’s alright, I’ve known many people throughout my life who would grow just as defensive, not that being say 12 is a bad thing.” The urge to ruffle the young lads hair as he used to was coming back.

A lopsided grin was directed to him, showing off a small gap tooth and a wary look within the boy’s eyes. He had yet to truly step near to view all the details of his face, but the Veteran knew that freckles a plenty laid upon those reddened cheeks.

“Really? You don’t seem like the traveling type.” This kid. Such a brat. He could feel his teeth clenching together at the implications behind those words. He wasn’t _that_ old looking, was he? Despite the blow to his ego, he kept a smile through his grinding teeth and clenched jaw. “Looks can be very deceiving, young hero.”

The boy sputtered out a few noises, waving his hands in front of him to dispute the claim. “N-no! I’m no hero. I don’t even have a sword.” Come to think of it, he really didn’t. He didn’t even have a lantern strapped to his side. How in the world of Hyrule did his little buddy survive so long in life? Did he really show up randomly one day on the goddess green earth?

With a shake of his head, the Veteran simply reached behind him, which in turn caused curls to jostle as the young boy stepped one foot back in hesitation. Concern over the unknown shining deeply in his eyes. “Hold it there sonny. I’m simply trying to fix your problem from before.”

He balances a sword in his old hands for the Traveler to view. The brunette looks on in curiosity, a hand raised to glide across the smooth blade of the sword.

“You see, I’m way too old to be wielding such a weapon, you however, well, I must say, no I must insist that you take it.” “Wh-what!?” He couldn’t hold back a laugh at the reaction he received.

“In short, it’s dangerous to go alone, take this.”

* * *

Without another word, he stealthily slips the sword, now within the scabbard, onto the boy’s back. Being unprepared for the change of weight added to his rather small body, the young lad had to be caught by the wrist after stumbling backwards. “I- thank you…?”

There was clear hesitation in his words and body language, but he was thankful nonetheless. Good, that sword had been mended and sharped just for this occasion, as had the others he planned to give to the lad when he stumbled upon the other areas he had mapped out as likely places for him to explore.

There were a few more words exchanged between the two before the conversation drew to a close, but to the Veteran’s dislike. He knew he couldn’t protect his Traveler from the dangerous ahead, but maybe, just maybe, he had made it a little bit easier on him.

As he watched the brown curls of his last remaining family disappear from view back into the dangerous world that was once his home, he pulled out his worn journal.

He carefully turns past several worn pages from ones about a lost love forever alive in his dreams, to a newfound father figure, to a rival who was a trusted friend, to others he considered himself close with, all but pausing for a few moments to trace his fingers over an image with someone who took his house and later made it a home.

He shifts through them all to finally settle to shakily write a new moment down next to the many pages dedicated for the traveler specifically. Coming to a final conclusion when he does eventually close and pocket the book away once more.

Parting is never an occurrence he would ever get used to, but maybe it can grow to be a bit easier. He just hopes that his younger self would stop being as stubborn as he recalls himself being. He hopes he treasures those moments with the others with all his heart, for one never truly knows when a parting will occur with those deemed as family.

For even if the title of family is claimed, there will always come a time to part ways as the path life set for them takes each down a different winding road.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, and if not then feel free to tell me how I can improve. It's truly an honor being in this fandom and getting to bounce so many ideas off of everyone.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day!! ^~^


End file.
